galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro-Ice
Micro-Ice is the main protagonist and a member of the Snow Kids. His is the main striker and an incredible dribbler. He is in a relationship with Yuki, and the best friend of D'Jok. Appearance He is short and has black hair. He is a prankster and has an ironic attitude that sometimes makes people do not pay close attention. His movements make it quick and fast, so he can easily control the ball when playing and create a good scoring opportunity. Skills Perhaps he is not a powerful or a great definition of a striker but his performances in the selection test and the goal he scored in the second leg against the Shadows make it clear the kind of player he is. He is a great forward (who is very versatile, able to score within the last few minutes of the half, as seen in the episode Last Chance) with great ball control, skills and dribbling, able to make good shots and make quick decisions. He also plays in midfield as a playmaker and he has been able to cover that position and making great passes and assists. He also played as a winger against the Wambas in the episode Get Ready, where he scored from a backheel when pinned by the leftback. This goal is considered the greatest goal in the show's history. He is a very reliable player who does not care about fame, so he can play together and keep it together. He is a very tactical player and knows what to do when they need it. Personality Micro-Ice is the joker of the team. He is a happy kid who can lift the mood of his colleagues and interveines when things get too serious, he's the guy who enlightens others. He has many friends in and out of the Snow Kids. Micro-Ice falls in love very easily and when he does, he tries hard to impress the girl he likes. This often ends with him being ashamed of himself due to his clumsiness with love. He is pure romantic innocence in the group. A Micro-Ice likes to act safely, but ultimately lacks a lot of confidence in himself and relies on his friends to keep going. As a player, he began to win fans in the second and third season. This lack of popularity is demonstrated in the first season when D'Jok seller asks a few shirts sold. The D'Jok were exhausted while the Micro-Ice barely got sold, Micro-Ice did not want D'Jok seeing him upset about it, but it bothered him a lot and pushed him to try harder. Artie, a trained pirates and close friend of Micro-Ice sometimes embarrassing member reveals his side and shows his feelings of inferiority complex compared to the other members of his team. Micro-Ice has developed an inferiority complex for being the shadow of D'Jok in childhood. In the Third Season, Micro-Ice starts dating Yuki and breaks his heart when going with Elektras. Behind the happy, carefree look, Micro-Ice actually had to deal with neglect and bullying when he was younger, usually tries to keep these hidden feelings of D'Jok to prevent panic. He is very friendly with his mother, who has had to work overtime to be able to provide for two of them. History Season 1 Micro-Ice was the first person to meet Aarch on his return to Akillian, although he didn't recognise who he was at the time, and accidentally discovered him hiding in the abandoned stadium. He is also the first volunteer to test Clamp's holotrainer. He was chosen as one of the 8 original Snow Kids, initially as a substitute. He started playing in front after Sinedd leave the team to join the Shadows. In The Flight, he left the team temporarily to join the pirates after saving the life of Sonny Blackbones, having realized that he had been betrayed by D'Jok in their relationship with Mei, whom he was in love with from the beginning. He felt angry, trapped, heartbroken and above could not could not get out and let off steam because Aarch had confined the team to stay within the stadium during the snowstorm. It felt like a fool because D'Jok had been encouraging him with his feelings for Mei and knew how much she liked. D'Jok did not care what he did and that could hurt his best friend. He escapes with the help of Thran and rescues Sonny Blackbones, afterwards asking him to join them. During his stay with the Pirates, he was given work as a dishwasher in a bar. He soon returned with the Snow Kids, and the Pirates erased his memory. Anyway, Micro-Ice unwittingly contributes a lot in the discovery of Sonny's son, D'Jok, still alive, recognizing D'Jok bracelet on the wrist of Sonny. Micro-Ice is the first of the Snow Kids to meet face to face with Sonny. In Season Two, Sonny avoids contact with him when he visits D'Jok, who shares room. In the Third Season, Sonny speaks again to discover that D'Jok had temporarily left the team to join Team Paradisia. Upon qualifying for the final 16, Micro-Ice and D'Jok have some some more friction in their relationship as D'Jok's ego is out of control, and Micro-Ice takes every opportunity to take a shot at D'Jok. However, they reconcile after Mei's plea to Micro-Ice to make up, and Warren's advice to D'Jok reduces D'Jok's ego. Season 2 Micro-Ice falls in love with a girl named Yuki. He felt very sad about what happened to Ahito Back in Genesis, but was happy to see him again in Homecoming. Then they played the Wambas and won 3-2 last sigh where Micro-Ice within 1 goal in this match after starting out with Yuki. Micro-Ice which had been in love with her from the beginning of the season, with Yuki went for a walk and finally summoned the courage to express his feelings and kissed her. In the game against The Lightning, Micro-Ice scored an amazing goal that everyone on the team and in the stands held. In the Cup final against the Xenons, they played a good game that ended 2-2, becoming shootout. But no Micro-Ice scored his penalty and was extremely sad but winning was felt even happier believed that victory had nothing to do with him. He was very happy at the end of this season because it was the first time a girl had returned his feelings and because they won the cup. Season 3 Micro-Ice Paradisia participated in the tournament with the Snow Kids. During the tournament, Yuki leave the Snow Kids to go with leaving Elektras Micro-Ice heartbroken. He also participated in the Cup and encouraged the Elektras because Yuki went with them. He sponsored the refreshments Mice Delight. His position was temporarily switched to midfield. In episode Stars Akillian Eternal Son, vanishes for failure holoentrenador with Mei, Hush Sharky and Club Galactik. Gallery Micro-Ice Infobox.png 1226575425 micro-ice 5.jpg Microgdgdgd.jpg Micro-Ice Snow Kids Kit.jpg 19033.jpg 19041.jpg 19049.jpg Site navigation